It Came Upon a Snowy Evening
by Rikki Tivursky
Summary: small ficlet that goes along with The Incredibly Marvelous Christmas Sweater. Canon/OC


Rory was standing by the side of the house that from ceiling to floor was made of large glass windows. Although you wouldn't have really been able to tell since they were covered with thick long curtains. Which were able to keep any and all sunlight out. Rory had poked her head between the curtains to get a look of the weather outside. A couple of hours ago it was pretty calm with just the snowflakes coming down, but at the same time it looked like something was starting to blow it's way in. By now it was definitely here.

The sky had turned pretty dark and a loud wind had rolled in. It was blowing snow everywhere so it was really hard to tell what was happening outside. For a brief moment Rory wondered if the snow sculptures she had made outside earlier were ok. But seeing how fierce the wind seemed to be, she doubted that they'd come out without any damage. Oh well, she thought to herself, they survived as long as they could.

"So how bad is it out there?"

Rory pulled her head out of the curtains to look at Darren, before she stepped to the side to let him have a peek outside.

"Pretty bad," she said as she opened the curtains a little wider. He walked closer towards the window until he was leaning over Rory's shoulder to look outside. Rory turned her attention back to the weather as the two of them stood there for a couple of minutes and watched how every so often the wind kicked up so much snow that it just made everything white.

"Looks like it's not going to stop anytime soon," Darren noted and stepped away from the window. Rory had made sure to close the curtains properly before following Darren away from the window.

"Well it's a good thing we stocked up on things before the storm hit," Rory said before flopping down onto the one of the empty couches in the living room. While she had said that last statement she couldn't help but think of Rhoswen, who had made a passing remark, that morning about needing to prepare for unexpected things. Rory guessed that Rhoswen's special gift had somehow tipped her off about the blizzard. Which explained why they now had enough supplies to keep them all from leaving the house for a while.

Rory had gotten so lost in her train of thought for a moment that she hadn't noticed when Darren sat down on the same couch. Seeing as it was only the two of them on the couch Rory scooted over laid down. She had managed to position herself just right so that her head rested on top of one of Darren's legs.

"What are you doing?"

"Using you as a comfy pillow," she told him before closing her eyes for a bit so she didn't end up staring at the lights hanging above them. It didn't take long for Darren to begin playing with Rory's bangs. So that's how the two of them stayed for a couple of minutes before Darren started to scan around the room.

He could see brief flashes of movements in the kitchen, as Luez and Rhoswen were busy in the kitchen. So it was a safe bet that they were going to stay in there for a while. As he kept looking around the room he noticed it was pretty void of everyone else. His mentor he noticed was gone too, but that didn't surprise him. Crepsley had probably gone back to their room to take a nap or perhaps be by himself. Since he wasn't much of a cook compared to Luez and Rhoswen. Really no one there could cook like the two of them so most of kitchen duty was left to them. Which turned out to be the best option since they always managed to make the most appetizing meals imaginable.

Jay and Steve also seemed to be missing from the room as well, and he wondered where they were. With the house pretty quiet it wasn't that hard for him to focus in and listen. The first thing he heard was the loud obvious noises from the kitchen, so he did his best to ignore those. Then from one of the back rooms on the bottom floor he heard the familiar deep snores, that he knew belonged to Crepsley. So that confirmed his earlier theory of his mentor falling sleep. He strained to hear past that, and was barely able to hear some sort of scuffing noise. He wasn't too sure what that could be and decided to ignore it.

The last thing he could hear was the faint sound of Jay's voice. It sounded like it was quite a bit of distance from the scuffing noise, so he guessed that Jay was talking to someone else. He tried not to listen to long to Jay's conversation, but from what he had heard. It sounded like she was talking to someone named 'Caden'. He had no idea who that was. It was probably one of her contacts or something from the group that she ran.

But it looked like everyone else was busy doing something to wait out the blizzard. He looked down at Rory and watched her for a moment. She laid there pretty still, the only movement she made was from breathing. When she was totally relaxed her face looked really peaceful. The longer he watched her sleep the more a tiny idea popped into his head. Slowly it grew until he thought it was a pretty good idea to roll with.

As quietly as he could manage he shook Rory to try and get her to wake up. Lucky for him that she woke up with a jolt, as she had almost been about to fall asleep. Rory rolled onto her side and looked up at Darren. She had just been about to ask him what was going on when he signaled for her to stay quiet. She wasn't sure what exactly was going on, but she decided to go along with it. When Darren saw that she wasn't going to make any noise, he signaled to her again. This time he motioned for her to follow him, and he carefully got up from the couch. But not before looking back to the kitchen, Rory followed he gaze to see what he was looking for.

Judging from his body language and the way he was watching the kitchen she guessed that whatever they were about to do, it was suppose to be a secret. When Darren felt that the coast was clear he made his way to the staircase. Rory following his example also got up quietly and made sure to watch the kitchen as she heading in the direction Darren went. They took the stairs one at a time and hoped that none of the floorboards creaked as they made their way up.

After a few seconds they made it all the way to the top of the stairs without drawing any attention to themselves. Rory looked at Darren and mouthed the questions 'where do we go next?' as she didn't want to risk whispering. Darren pointed in the direction of where Rory's room was, she nodded and took the lead. When Rory got to her door she grabbed the door handle, and pushed down. Carefully she opened the door, even though she knew it wouldn't make too much noise. Just like she expected it didn't make any noise. She made a hand motion for Darren to get into the room. He didn't need to be told twice and got into the room. Rory wasn't too far behind him, and once she was in she closed the door behind her softly. Now that there was a door and some space between the two of them and the kitchen Rory finally spoke up.

"So why are sneaking around like ninjas?" Rory asked in a low whisper as she walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. Darren followed her and sat down next to her.

"Because I needed a quiet private spot,"

"For what?" Rory asked curiously.

"Well since there's a blizzard outside, and we're not going to be going anywhere any time soon. I thought maybe we could do something fun to pass the time,"

"Oh? What sort of thing did you have in mind?" she asked with a smile, as she had a couple of ideas where he was going with this.

Without bothering to answer her question he leaned in close and pressed his mouth against her. Rory paused for a moment to enjoy the warm feeling of his lips against hers, but then she started responding back. By slowly pressing a little harder against Darren's mouth. In no time the two of them were slowly trying to test each other by pressing a little harder against each other's mouth. Rory felt something prod at her lip and without giving it a second thought she opened her mouth a bit. The next thing she knew she felt Darren's tongue. She made a low noise at the sensation.

Feeling that her supply of air was running out she pulled back a little to take a breath. Although she didn't move too far away so that she was still just a few centimeters away from from him. She waited until Darren had caught his own breath back before kissing him again. As she was kissing him she crawled a little closer until her chest was pushed up against him. She felt his body stiffen for a moment as soon as she pressed against him. She took that moment to take a bit of advantage of him. Reaching up a hand she pushed against his chest until he was slowly leaning backwards. Taking that moment she crawled on top of his lap until she was straddling him. He paid real close attention to where her position was, but was distracted as she forced him to lean back until he was laying flat on his back.

While laying on top of Darren, Rory moved her hands so that she found herself gripping onto the front of the thick woolly sweater he was wearing. It seemed like Darren had the same train of thought as well, as Rory felt his hands on her waist. Every so often he rubbed his hands up and down her sides, and that made her feel ticklish. So she ended up jerking back, or to the side when it happened. She did her best to not the kisses and laugh like she felt the urge to do.

As far as ways to wait out a blizzard went, this was by far one of the more enjoyable ways, or at least Rory thought it was.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the Saga of Darren Shan or it's characters. _

_Rory Hollis belong to their respected creators._

_Feel free to give feedback._


End file.
